


Fly My Bird And Be Free

by robin_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, Dean's POV. He goes to the store and comes back, finding something he doesn't quite like. Wincest. Warning: MCD, kissing (and nothing more than kissing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly My Bird And Be Free

Fly my bird and be free

“Hey, Dean. Can you go to the store and get us some things?” Sam asked me. I was daydreaming and so I didn’t really pay attention to him. Most of my attention was on his hair. It had grown, lots. It was sort of a chestnutty colour and was like a lion’s mane. “DEAN!”  
“What? Huh?”  
“I said, can you go to the store and get some things.”  
“Sure. Like what?”  
“Well, we both need a razor each and some more salt and beer. You think you can manage that?”  
“Yes.”   
“Okay.” Sammy pulled me into him and kissed me. For a moment, the world stood still and everything was perfect.

Once I got back from the store and was walking towards the motel door, I heard a bang coming from our room.

“SAM!” I yelled before kicking the door open. I found Sam lying on the floor, not moving. He was lying on his back, and looked as though something had given him a shock. “Sam? Sammy? Come back! I need you!” I fell into a heap by his side. I pulled my baby brother’s head into my lap and rocked him back and forth. “SAM! Please. Come on! I need you here! I need you alive. I can’t go on without you. I just-“ My voice cracked and the tears roamed freely down my face.

Sam was dead. It was all happening so quickly. How had he died? Who, or what, had killed him? How would I go on? In short, I don’t know. I can’t. It’s impossible. I just, can’t. I would do anything for him. He wasn’t just my brother, we were partners, best friends and so much more! I loved him dearly. A flash of bright light saw me unconscious. “Hello?” I called. He appeared to me. I believe they call him Lucifer. “Where am I?”

“You are in my care now, Dean.”   
“How do you know my name?”  
“I know a lot of things. But, I have brought you here to make you an offer you cannot refuse.”  
“No thanks. I’m not interested in making deals with the devil.”  
“Did you not hear the cannot refuse part? I think you’d at least like to hear me out. I can bring your brother back.” Time stopped once again, but for a completely different reason.

I would give anything to have Sam back, but this was Lucifer, Satan himself. Why would he want Sam alive?

“Because I have plans for the younger Winchester.” It’s like he read my mind. “Plans only he can carry out. So Dean, do you want your lover back?”  
“What will it cost me?”  
“Whatever you would give up for him. The highest price.” That’s pretty high.  
“So let me get this straight. If I give up the biggest thing I would, for Sam, he can go back to being alive again?” I can lie to him. Say something smaller.  
“You cannot lie to me. I can sense your thoughts. You cannot hide anything from me either! So, what will you give up for your brother?”

-

I walked to the edge, it would soon be over, then Sammy would be alive again. Two more steps is all it would take. One… I can’t do it. But, Sammy! Two… let go, Dean. You’re doing the right thing. Don’t forget that. Let go…

I let go and it felt as if I was flying, until it didn’t. It was such a rush, until I hit the ground.

-

“The biggest thing I would give up for Sam, is my life.”  
“That is the truth. Alright, I accept. Sam will have his life back in trade for yours.” Lucifer disappeared.  
…


End file.
